


Broken Souls

by Wallflower_Avenger



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, i don't even know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower_Avenger/pseuds/Wallflower_Avenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin looked up, the sunset was blood red and as soon as he saw the sun fall beneath the horizon he let out a strangled cry and his head fell forward like he had no more strength within him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Souls

Merlin looked up, the sunset was blood red and as soon as he saw the sun fall beneath the horizon he let out a strangled cry and his head fell forward like he had no more strength within him. 

Arthur could only watch in shame and horror. The crumpled body of the great dragon lay before them both, a single spear that had pierced his heart laid bloodied and broken on the ground beside him. The fires of the war had depleted but an overwhelming heat radiated from the shell of the once great dragon. 

“Merlin…I-I…’ as they always do Arthurs words failed him, he couldn’t think of any words of comfort for the grief that gripped Merlin’s heart he could not even fathom. Not even his fathers passing or Gwen’s betrayal could come close. ‘My words…I-Merlin.’ He fell to his knees beside him, he was all he had left and due to the ignorance his father had planted within him he may of lost him. 

Merlin whimpered quietly, he had felt every moment of what had just happened. Unable to stop Arthur for fear the dragon may kill him, unable to save the dragon because he had to save Arthur. His soul should of been tearing apart in those moments but the life of the dragon was draining into him. The dragon and he were one and the same, they shared an unbelievable wealth of power now having to hold it on his own shoulders felt like he was being crushed. When the spear pierced his heart it tore into Merlin’s two. Yet he still lived and he was in agony because of it. 

A hand slipped around the back of his neck as Arthur pulled him in close. Pressing their foreheads together. With his new wealth of power, even if it drained all his strength allowed him to feel everything. The grief and worry rolled off of Arthur and soaked into Merlin’s skin. He felt his fear of losing his one sole friend, his grievance for his own deeds and his strength. Unlike Merlin, Arthur still had his physical strength but the pain of loss and betrayal left his soul in pieces. With the dragons passing Merlin knew he had wisdom and strength in his soul but that power took a toll on his being, he was weak in body but strong in mind. They were, as they had been destined to be, two sides of the same coin.


End file.
